1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a door structure of a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a door structure for a vehicle, which upon a side collision, can prevent a door from projecting into the interior of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-239107 discloses a door structure of front and rear doors of a vehicle in which there is no center pillar on a side of the body thereof and a reinforcing member is installed inside the doors. Generally, in a front door of a vehicle, upper and lower vertical reinforcing members are connected with each other by means of a connector. Upon a side collision of a vehicle, the connector is bent and deformed so as to absorb a collision force and also reduce the distance that the car body moves in a side direction. In addition, increasing rigidity of the reinforcing member can prevent the reinforcing member from being projected into the interior of a vehicle.
However, a vertical reinforcing member of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-239107, which is vertically extended in the front door, consists of a single elongated pipe, so that, when a lower end thereof is projected into the interior of a vehicle upon a side collision, the entire portion of the reinforcing member also intrudes by a corresponding distance. Like this, the vertical reinforcing member cannot sufficiently restrict by how far it will be projected into the interior of a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.